The Town of Oblivion
by TeaStains
Summary: When their van breaks down in an old town, a band called The Heartless stay and wait for repairs. But, there's more to the little town of Oblivion than they let on. Are the smiles enough to cover up the weird history and activities of Oblivion?  Rated M


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the story line, or their characters. I just like to make them have wicked awesome butt sex.

* * *

><p>The rain pounded on the windows, adding to the bleak atmosphere that the dark clouds brought forth. They were a band called The Heartless, and were composed of six people in total. A normal guitarist, drums, singer and pianist with the occasional change of instrument types, I guess you could describe them as such. It was a Friday night and their buss had broken down in the middle of Who-the-fuck-knows-where Ville, and that did not sit well with most of them.<p>

Squatting down on the side of the road, a male brushed his hair back and shook his head. "No flats." The stretch of tight material sounded as Terra, the drummer of their band, stood up, eyes going over to his two other band mates checking the engine. "Anything?"

"Actually..." Fire red spikes peeked out from behind the lifted hood as Axel shook his head, eyes snapping over to a clearly miffed drummer. "There're rusts along some of the gear parts, so we'll have to see if anybody is around to help out," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders and sigh. "Probably some places open don 'ere."

"That's what you think!"

"Oh, stop your blubbering Demyx, this isn't a damned Silent Hill movie."

Gathering near their door, the three men bickered and debated on what would be best. The clouds hazed over the moon, casting an eerie feel to the road. Added with the sudden silence that had fallen upon the group, the event was quite unnerving. Even more so when yellow eyes appeared from the shadows, Demyx yelping and grabbing Terra in fear. He only got shoved back in response.

The clomping sound of boots came closer, before a lanky, thin male appeared, zipping up his pants with a roll of his eyes. "If you ladies are done with your endeavourer into the fears that those fucking movies gave you, I suggest we trek our way up to that shit hole and tell somebody about our problem." A sigh, and he nudged passed them. "Wussies."

Now, who was this mysterious enigma with strange yellow eyes and a language fit for highly educated sailors? Tenebrae, of course. He was the band leader and pianist of the group, as well as the one who founded The Heartless. With a mass of stringy, black hair and a hat with two antennas that seemed to stick out, he was a strange force in himself. Never mind the glowing, seemingly lifeless orbs he was blessed with. Whatever.

As they all got back into the van, preparing their walk into the town, their manager walked up. Axel's grin widened and he went to hug the man with a snort. "Oh, Isa, hold my hand when we start going on up there, will ya?" he cooed.

"Get off me."

With midnight blue eyes mixed with amber flecks and blue hair to match, Isa didn't fit the manager persona or image. His ears were pierced. Hair long and slightly wild. Face impassive and cold, with a scar that marred his handsome, strong face. Most thought a cocky bastard with one piercing and a little goatee when the word manager was mentioned.

Isa was more than happy to slaughter that image.

Said man grunted and twitched as the light from the moon began to peek out from its gray curtains, the beams flooding into the van. "We have to get going. The sooner we get into this damned town, the better," he said professionally with a disdainful sneer towards his clinging, fire-crotched ass hole of a friend.

"Mhm!" A voice chirped up from the back and a red-headed girl stepped out from the back rooms. Her blue eyes were smiling and she held rolls of parchment and posters under her arm. "We should get going, you guys. Better to be in a good motel than stuck in a broken down van, am I right?" she asked.

This was Kairi. An energetic, always optimistic young woman, she was a little ray of sunshine bundled in a pink, zippered hoodie and a mid-length black skirt. "Come on, come on, let's get up and go, go, go." She grabbed her things and marched her little behind out of that door, flashlight in hand. The others exchanged a look before following after their publicist, their smaller instruments with them just in case an opportunity to play came up.

And so, the trek into town began.

It was a treacherous trip. Hiking up a hill only to go downward into a dip in a valley was a pain. The cold night air barely helped stop their perspiring, though the chilled breeze did bring forth some slight relief, if not adding to the already strange atmosphere. Finally, they reached a sign, one in which was dirtied and old.

'_Welcome to the Town of Oblivion.  
>Where a sunny attitude wipes out the dark.'<em>

Demyx smiled nervously, lips wavering between a smile and grimace. "S-So this is good. They're nice people. Friendly!" His voice became more strained and cracked as his sentence progressed. It was all too apparent that he doubted the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Yea. Probably going to cut up our bodies and have us for breakfast," Axel said dryly before being elbowed in the ribs by Isa, wheezing afterward. The group walked, carefully, into the shop with a frown on their lips and their senses on high alert for anything that happened. The crunch of gravel and sand followed their steps.

Lamps were off outside of the small motels and houses, chimes gently stirring from the breeze that blew through. It proceeded like that for several more minutes. The sounds of chimes tinkling nearby and the darting eyes of the band members looking for the slightest sign of life. "M-Maybe this town is deserted. That sign looked really old. We should just-"

"Howdy."

A scream shattered the silence as Demyx wildly grabbed and groped at the nearest person nearby, clutching Axel's spikes and yanking the male's head back. This set off a chain reaction of an annoyed bark from Tenebrae, thus making Terra jump and knock back into Kairi, who yelped and fell back against the ground. And in the middle of all this mess, Isa walked over the fiasco that had occurred and approached the stranger with cold eyes.

A nervous tick from the moonlight made a muscle in his neck spasm.

This did help with seeing who had uttered that simple hello.

It was a male in black slacks and dirtied sandals, a solid black, wool sweater on and a long shawl draped over the shoulders and around his neck. With checkers. Huh. "Didn't mean to cause quite a scare," he laughed before raising his hands in a wave. His eyes were a deep blue and hair swirled up to the side in slightly messy, brownish-blonde spikes. As if he'd been napping.

Isa shook his head before holding out his hand in greeting. "I am Isa. These are my…" He cast a look at the now arguing, whining group behind him. Oh, how utterly humiliating. "Acquaintances, I suppose you could say," the scarred man said finally with a shake of his head.

"Ventus." Shaking the others out-stretched hand, this boy- Ventus- looked at the group and laughed. "I 'spose your car broke down, then. Always happens. You don't seem like the sort of folk that hang around here without it going against your wishes. My cousin owns the inn near here." He pointed off in the distance, arm angling towards the right. Still looking out there, he turned his head slightly back toward the group. "I'll escort you guys, there, hm?" A beaming smile was aimed towards them.

Terra was the first to agree. The man, it seemed, couldn't resist those friendly eyes and bright smile. Or would the descriptions be the other way around? "I think we should go guys. Beds and covers and light. I think that's all you could ask for," he piped up with a grin aimed at this endearing, short stranger. Said boy grinned back before turning.

"Right then! C'mon, let's get goin' 'fore it gets to dark out here again."

The band followed this cheerful, hospitable blonde. Like lost souls following a guiding light into their sanctuary. Conversation was struck up, Terra explaining that they were a band and heading towards Halloween Town for a performance in two days. Some things had rusted inside the car and they'd broken down right outside of town.

"Oh really? No worries, we got a mechanic near town, he'll fix up your ride in a jiff, I'm sure." Ventus went up to the door of the inn and rapped his knuckles against the front, the door opening with a tired looking woman standing in the doorway. Her black hair was done up in a bun, a pink, fluffy robe on. "Guys, meet Tifa."

Tifa, the inn keeper, smiled in greeting and counted the people there after Ventus explained the situation. "Well, we have only got one available room with a linking space, and it has two beds. There's some comforters and pillows in the closest. I'll show you guys up," the woman said before turning on the light in the hallway and leading them up the creaking stairs. A cockroach skittered out from a crack, thought Tifa stomped on it without remorse and aimed a grin at the band behind her. "Roaches. They won't bother you, we set up sprays in the rooms. Speaking of whiiich." After finding a key, she opened the door to a, more or less, bare room.

There were two beds, both of average length and width, pushed up against the walls with a desk in the space between them. The flowers set up on it were beginning to wilt. The bare minimal, basically- no pun intended. The weird thing was that there was no television. No radio. No electronics, at all. It was something out of a creepy movie.

"I'll leave you guys to settlin' down. Find me down by the Grocery tomorrow, alright? Have a nice night." Ventus smiled one last time before closing the door.

There was silence before Demyx pulled off his sneakers and went to hop on the bed nearest the window. "I call it," he cooed.

So started the debate of who to share a bed with, who was sleeping on the floor, and what to do. In the end, they got settled into their spots. Kairi had the bed, sharing it with Demyx, while Axel and Isa were sleeping next to each. That left Tenebrae and Terra on the floor. The others fell asleep easily. Though the two on the floor had a hard time giving into rest because of the more than hard floorboards. That, along with the fact that whenever they moved, something creaked, was a bit annoying.

Turning to look at Terra, the band leader raised an eyebrow as he saw the other man's eyes were changing gold again. Weird. "Can't sleep?"

"Nah."

They were silent before kissing, a hand going to cup Terra's cheek before they parted. "Can you sleep now?"

"Maybe."

Tenebrae snorted and nudged Terra away, turning his back to the brunette and yawning quietly. His hat was off, hair sticking up slightly to replace the antennas that had been there previously from the black cap. "Go to sleep, man. We're gonna have to see that kid tomorrow morning, don't you forget," he grunted quietly.

There was a mumble, before the other turned as well. They were going to meet their little sunshine tomorrow, yes they were. A guiding little angel with blue eyes and a cute, Southern accent.

Or was he just misfortune in a disguise?

* * *

><p>AN: Yep. Another story. I'll probably center around particular people each chapter.


End file.
